


The girl who lived and the year where Dumbledore tried to test her but she ignored him

by Ravenclaw_Peredhel



Series: The girl who lived - Helena Slytherin-Hufflepuff [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel
Summary: Helena's first year at Hogwarts.  It's not completely easy but at least Dumbldore''s not trying to kill her... right?Disclaimer: I own Helena (sort of), the plot and nothing else.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Godric Gryffindor/Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin, Rabastan Lestrange/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Tom Riddle
Series: The girl who lived - Helena Slytherin-Hufflepuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703134
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

Platform 9 3/4 was heaving with witches and wizards. When Helena and her parents Apparated onto it she dragged them into the melee to find Draco Malfoy, her best friend and soul mate . She eventually saw him and nearly yelled to get hs attention, but remembered that they were in public just in time. 

When they reached each other, they smiled and shook hands before hugging. "This is it Helena!" Draco stated excitedly. "We're actually off to Hogwarts! " She nodded and bounced. Then their parents hustled them onto the train and into a compartment where they said goodbye. Helena nearly cried when she realised that she wouldn't see her parents again until Christmas. Draco was quiet as well. Eventually, the whistle blew and the adults were reminded to leave the train. Helena and Draco sat with their noses against the window until the platform was out of sight. Just then, the compartment door opened, and in came Percy, Fred, George, Nym, Luna, Neville, Angelina, Katie and Penelope. The last three had been adopted by their soulmates friends and were now inextricably part of the group. They began to chatter and talked the whole journey away. 

When the trolley came by, they all got Bertie Botts' and Draco got a grass flavoured one. Percy got one that was shoe flavoured and chocked. 

Helena showed them her locket and they all laughed imagining Dumbldore's face when he saw Helena with a 'Horcrux' around her neck. 

Eventually, the train began to slow down and they put on their robes. Finally, it stopped and they stepped out on the Hogsmeade platform. 


	2. Hogwarts begins

The first thing that Helena heard was "Firs' years, firs' years to me!" So she followed the bellowing voice and found a huge man, three times as tall and broad as any other, even her father and uncle. Unfortunately, she also found Ryan. 

The voyage over the lake was fantastic, especially when she told the tale of its conception to her friends. It was an interesting story, involving Helga and Rowena dumping Salazar and Godric in the lake, the Giant Squid and a prank on the first students Hogwarts ever had.

Hagrid led them all up the steps, Neville caught Luna when she nearly slipped and they both blushes adorably, to the giant door. Professor McGonagall looked almost frightening to the small first years, before she smiled at them and led them in. 

The four friends stayed aloof from most of the others, in a group consisting of most of the Purebloods, for the simple reason that this group was the only one practicing the rituals that cleansed and renewed magic. They were also the only ones who were not yelling. So, they quietly spoke of recent events, Wizengamot policies and other things that were their interests or responsibilities as children of fairly important Houses. 

Then, a bushy haired girl with large front teeth and a judgmental attitude came up . Helena groaned inwardly, it was that disgusting girl again. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, and you lot are?" The Purebloods were stunned, before Helena sighed and stepped forwards. "Miss Granger, the pleasure is all mine." She said smoothly, her voice like silk. The others smirked. "We already have an acquaintance I believe. I am Helena Slytherin-Hufflepuff, Lady Le Fay-Peverell-Potter, Heiress Slytherin-Black. On my right is Draco Malfoy, Heir Malfoy. On my left, Theodore Nott, Heir Nott. I believe that you have already encountered Heiress Lovegood and Heir Longbottom. These are Heiresses Parkinson, Greengrass and Bulstrode, Heirs Crabbe and Goyle and Lord Zabini. Also Heir Macmillan, Heir Smith, Heiress Bones, Heiress Abbott. Forgive me, I do not believe that we have the time to all be introduced." She smiled at the girl, a sharp, dangerous smiled. The girl didnt seem to notice. 

"Oh are you all Purebloods? I must say, it isn't a wonder that you are ostracised from the main group. Don't you practise Dark magic and summon the dead? I must say, it is a pity that you are so misguided, surely Professor Dumbledpre can help you. You can't be happy under the thumb of those Death Eaters. Now me, I'm Muggleborn . But I'm going to be the brightest witch in the years, all on my own. I'm afraid, your tutoring won't be quite able to compete with natural talent. Now excuse me, I promised Professor Dumbledore to protect the Boy-Who-Lived." 

And she flounced off. The Purebloods would have gaped had they not been trained to not show a single hint of emotion. Susan Bones spoke first. "Did she just say that every titled Pureblood is a Death Eater?" The others murmered an affirmative. They quietly wondered how anyone could be so bigoted, hearing Ronald Prewett's loud voice telling Miss Granger that the Purebloods were bound to be Death Eaters, that the only safe house was Gryffindor and how his brothers were sorted into Ravenclaw (Bill and Percy), Hufflepuff (Charlie) or Slytherin (the twins) and how his father had divorced his poor mother and was courting Artemis Crouch, daughter of Bartemius Crouch who were Dark and how his mother was so sad that her family had gone down the wrong path. They smirked at each other. 

Then the ghosts came in and the divide between properly raised or Pureblood and the rest became obvious. About half of the year jumped and shrieked, and the rest merely smiled and greeted the ghosts. Although Helena ended up having a long conversation with her favourite cousin and her husband, the Grey Lady and the Bloody Baron, while waiting for Professor McGonagall. It was a very interesting conversation, as conversations between the two Helenas promised to be.

Then Professor McGonagall came back and led them all into the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat sang its song and everyone clapped. Then the Sorting began. 

Neville and Luna went to Ravenclaw, Ryan, Ronald and Hermione to Gryffindor. Smith and Macmillan went to Gryffindor as well. Draco went to Slytherin. Most of the Sortings were expected. 

Then it was Helena's turn. She set the Hat on her head.

_Hello, Gawain. Did you know Gawain of King Arthur's knights?_

_Hello Helena. No one's spoken to me like a person for hundreds of years, would you mind sometimes talking to me? And yes I knew him. I sorted him into Gryffindor as I remember. He was most gratified to know that he was named after me._

_Of course I'll talk to you. Ummm, would you mind Sorting me please?_

_Of course. Let's see... ambitious, cunning, loyal, brave, hard-working, clever. The values of every house._

_Well I was raised by the Founders Gawain._

_True, true. Hmm, your definitely more Slytherin or Hufflepuff than Ravenclaw or Gryffindor._

_Obviously Gawain, my parents are Helga and Salazar. Uh, how long has it been?_

_Oh a few minutes. Now hush a minute. Very loyal and hardworking but a good sense of self preservation. Very ambitious, your determined to be more than your family's money and title, just like them. Cunning, I like your pranks by the way._

_Thank you._

_Your welcome. You have many Hufflepuff qualities but your just a little too cunning and clever for them. I wonder... ah . The Potters and Dursley's._

_Yes. Please don't tell anyone else, I don't really want it yelled across the hall._

_Of course, of course. And your soul mate is in Slytherin. You have many friends across the houses. Alliances, clever. But you truly care for them. You know, I think that you would do best in..._

SLYTHERIN! 

Helena smiled and slipped the hat off. Her robes shimmered, turning silver and green. She glided across to sit next to Draco. 

The table was filled with Purebloods who had their Masks up. Many of the other houses did as well, but Slytherin held the most. Raven claw and Hufflepuff were a good 3/4 Purebloods. Slytherin was only Purebloods while Gryffindor. It was racous, filled with Blood Traitors and Muggleborns. There wasn't a single Pureblood there . The Muggleborns in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were all decourus at least. 

Helena looked at the teachers table and her Mask nearly slipped. Dumbledore was lookin at her with such horror that his eyes were staring out of his head. She was puzzled before remembering the locket. Minnie looked worn and sad still, she was Pureblood and followed the Olde Ways but Dumbledore had degraded Gryffindor until it was the house of everyone who was bigoted and had no self control. Seveus and Rabastia were smiling at her and she smiled back to them, seeing little Cassie. Tom and Regula were there as well, shaking with suppressed laughter. 

The Feast passed quickly and then First years were led off to their common rooms.

Helena sighed as she lay in bed. It had been a long day and she was tired. But it had been awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that Helena didn't want to be Lady of 10 houses which were all major, so she persuaded her parents to give Tom some of the titles, so he's now Lord Gaunt-Pendragon-Emrys, and Heir Hufflepuff. Because that's how I want it.


	3. The first day

Helena woke up to a loud buzzing in her room and groaned, tumbling out of bed. For some reason, the school had brought them all to Hogwarts on a Sunday, so today was the first day of classes. 

She quickly washed and dressed, chatting to Heiress Greengrass who was across the hall on the way up to breakfast. Seeing Neville and Luna sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Tonks and the 3 Weasleys and their soulmates, she glided over and sat with them, greeting Draco as he sat next to her. "Good morning, Neville, Luna, Nym, Percy, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Penelope, Draco." They greeted her in return and began to eat, discussing trivial things. 

As breakfast ended, the Heads of House sent out the timetables. Helena looked at hers eagerly and smiled quietly, which for a Pureblood in public near Blood Traitors and Muggleborns was the equivalent of jumping up and down screaming. "I've got Tom, then Uncle Sev, then Minnie then Helena and Aethelred!" Nym grabbed her schedule and sighed quietly. "Lucky girl, DADA, Potions, a free period, Transfiguration and History of Magic. Not that mine's bad, Potions, DADA, Charms, free, Runes." So, they all compared schedules, and the time before their first classes passed quickly.

First was DADA. When Helena saw her brother, she dropped her mask and ran at him. "Tom! I missed you! I haven't seen you forever and I haven't seen mum and dad for longer and it's horrible and I miss them but I love Hogwarts and I haven't seen Cassie yet and Uncle Sev promised I could and where's Regula?" Like any 11 year old, Helena was still susceptible to homesickness and she was particularly attatched her parents after being horribly abused for the first half decade of her life. Seeing Tom, she relaxed and let down her mask , as they were relatively early and only Helena and her friends were there.

"Slow down Lena." Tom laughed to his little sister and hugged her. "I missed you too. Now, how was your first night? " 

Just then, the Gryffindors trooped in. Ryan Potter pointed at Helena and yelled accusingly, "I knew it! You suck up. You feel intimidated when you see a real wizard and so you start sucking up to the teachers. Disgusting cheat, I don't even know why your here. Your kind aren't welcome in Hogwarts, you should just admit that and go somewhere you are, or is that nowhere? " Helena's Mask was high, her face emotionless. Tom, on the other hand was seething, he was sensitive of any insult to his family.

"She is my sister, Mr Potter. I am sure that if your older brother was a Professor at Hogwarts, you too would be pleased to see him on your first day. Helena is homesick and I am her brother , do you really think that there is anything nefarious in that? And as for us not belonging here. Our father is Lord Slytherin , our mother Lady Hufflepuff, our aunt Lady Ravenclaw and our Uncle Lord Gryffindor, I fancy that we have slightly more right to be here than you, Mr. Potter."

Potter didn't even have the grace to look ashamed. "So? Your snakes, it's not my fault if you have a terrible reputation. Your Dark, it''s not my fault that you went down the wrong road."

"I do not have the time to argue with an ignorant bigoted child, 20 points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher, and 30 points for harassing a classmate Mr Potter now sit down." Snapped Tom, sick of this arrogant child, who had been insulting to them even before he knew that Helena was his long lost sister. Said child flushed at the realisation that he had lost his house 50 points in 5 minutes and obeyed, not before whispering to Granger that this was what he meant, the teachers were biased and unfair. Tom nearly rolled his eyes before snapping his Mask back up and beginning the lesson.

Privately, Helena thought that Uncle Godric should come to Hogwarts and inspect his house. It should be funny to see him deal with the recalcitrate house. In fact, the Founders should all come and inspect their houses. She would pay good money to see that. She raised her head, looked Tom in the eye and pushed her idea to the front of her mind. He read it and showed a smirk in the front of his mind, as well as acquiescense.

The lesson passed quickly, Ryan soon proving himself an idiot and Tom an excellent teacher. After all, he knew an awful lot about duelling, and gave them many anecdotes in the lecture on his mistakes. Soon, he would be the most popular teacher in Hogwarts.

Next was Potions, and Helena could not wait to see Uncle Sev take down the Gryffindors. OK, maybe not all of them but the annoying ones. The dungeon door opened and Helena strolled in, sitting next to Draco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making the Heads of House give things like timetables out by magic, because Umbridge did it with the textbooks in 5th year so they can too. Also it seems stupid to do it by hand which, with 4 teachers to do the entire school, is just impractical.  
> The bloody baron and the grey lady are Helena and her husband Aethelred by the way. Binns was fired and replaced with these two who were husband and wife and were killed by somebody else because I want it to be like that.


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hi,

I'm not gonna be able to update reguarly for a while for three reasons:

1 - I've recently started GCSE work

2 - I'm working for Grade 5 Piano

3 - My dad is restricting my phone usage time

I'm really sorry guys, I'll try to update as much as possible though

Ravenclaw_Peredhel


	5. Lessons...

Uncle Sev was an unmatchable genius. Helena knew this for a fact now. He was her hero and no one could say otherwise. Except then her parents and uncles and aunts would be sad. Never mind. Anyway, he was pure brilliance wrapped up in her uncle. Lets rewind.

He entered the dungeon dramatically, his robes billowing eerily around him. "There will be no foolish wand-waving..." She knew his speech off by heart, she had helped him prepare it after all. Then, Uncle Sev had spotted Potter throwing spitballs at Pansy, and the fun had begun.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." Potter jumped and then shrugged. Perhaps he was trying to go for nonchalantly good-looking, but he only achieved sleezy child.

"I dunno do I, sounds hard."

Helena was pretty sure that Uncle Sev rolled his eyes mentally. "Very well, where would you look if you wanted to find a bezoar?"

"Uh, a bezoar plant?"

"Seeing as pre-first year Potions seems to be beyond you Potter, I have little hope of you answering this correctly. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Uh, one's a monk's hood and one kills wolves? Ask Hermione, she knows, or better yet, tell us yourself, your the teacher." Sev's eyes make an aborted movement upwards and then he turns to the Purebloods a.k.a. people who will know the answer

"Zabini, the first question."

Blaise smirks and tilts his head lazily, though not rudly. "The Draught of Living Death Professor, although if you added rosehip oil directly afterwards, it would create the Draught of Hypoxia." 

"Parkinson, the second question."

Pansy smiled prettily and sat upright. "A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat. The effectiveness of the bezoar varies according to the age of the goat."

He raised an eyebrow and turned to Helena. "The third question Slytherin-Hufflepuff." Helena looked merely bored, though inside she was roaring with laughter and poking fun at the judgemental Granger's know-it-all attitude. 

"The two plants are often mistaken for the same thing when they actually are not. They are very similar as they belong to the same family and genus, but if you added monkshead instead of Wolfsbane to the Wolfsbane potion, you would create a highly volatile substance that reacts violently to magic. The opposite happens if you add Wolfsbane to the Hair-Growth potion - the potion becomes inert and will not take effect." 

He nodded and began the lesson, setting them to brew a simple Boil Cure solution. 

************

"Uncle Sev." Knock knock knock. "Uncle Sev." Knock knock knock. "Uncle Sev." 

The door opened and Rabastia smiled down at her pseudo-niece, little Cassie babbling in her arms. "Hello Lena-Lena." Helena squealed and jumped at her aunt, who just managed to not fall over. This kind of scene would never happen in the corridors where anyone could see them, only in private quarters.

Inside, Tom, Regula and Sev were there already, and she quickly claimed her older brother's lap and began playing with his robe. Tom rolled his eyes fondly, for they were remarkably close considering that they were nearly 60 years apart, both adopted and he had once tried to kill her under magical coercion. For all that, she adored him and also annoyed the hell out of him. He put one arm about her in a brief and hug and continued talking to Severus. Who was his pseudo-uncle and ex-lackey. His wife and aunt by marriage were also his ex-lackeys. Yep, their family was weird 


End file.
